Stuff
by Apple-Violet
Summary: set during the movie but with an extra cast member added


This is set the same night as the first time Brian and Dom race.and when the cops come and everyone has to move quickly. Tracey is 18, and grew up with them because her brothers used to race with Dom. She now lives with Dom and the team for the past year, because her brothers were killed. Dom is very protective of her.  
  
Brian had picked Dom up, and they managed to loose the cops. Dom invited Brian in to party. Dom and Letty are upstairs having a 'massage'.  
  
Chapter 0ne  
  
Tracey hobbles in the door with a large bump and cut on her forehead, she has blood on the side of her face and in her hair, her arms are wrapped around her shivering body and she looks around the room. Everyone is partying as normal, Mia and Brian are in the kitchen getting a drink, Leon is chatting up some girl on the staircase, and Vince is sitting on the lounge with a street skank sitting on his lap. Vince notices Tracey and jumps slightly. "Tracey! What the HELL happened to you? We were just about to go and look for you." By now half of the room are starring at her, and Tracey takes a very unsteady step foreword. "Yeah Vince it really looks like it" she replies dryly. "Jeremy decided to see if his car could crash through a concrete wall while the cops were chasing us." "WHAT!! You got in that dickheads car? Dom is gonna fuckin spew when he finds out" Vince says as he pushes the street skank to the floor and stands up. "Well I didn't have much choice it was get in his car, or get arrested by the cops for street racing.and that wasn't gonna happen" her voice shakes slightly, and she takes an unsteady step towards the staircase. "So he crashed his car while the cops were chasing you?" Leon queries. Tracey nods "after he crashed he just sat there.and I could here the cops getting closer, so I got out and ran for a few blocks.then I walked home." Vince shakes his head glaring at Tracey "Shit Tracey, Dom told you to never get in the car with him." "I'm going to bed," Tracey says cutting Vince off and starring up into his eyes angrily. Tracey moves to the stairs and begins to slowly climb them, when she begins to feel dizzy and she stumbles. Leon catches her around the waist and looks concerningly at her "Tracey are you alright," he questions her worriedly. Once she has regain her balance Tracey puts her hands on Leons chest and pushes him away. "I'm fine!" she replies angrily and goes up the stairs towards her bedroom.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Tracey is standing in her bedroom examining the cut on her forehead in a mirror after her shower. Damn that hurt. She lifts her singlet top wincing as she does and she sees large dark bruises across her ribs. Great! That's all I need a few broken ribs. She slowly pulls back the covers on the bed and cautiously climbs in.with a great deal of pain. And lays there in the dark unable to sleep because she is in so much pain.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs everybody has left the party and only the team is left, and they are cleaning up. Dominic walks down the stairs and notices Leon, Mia, and Vince whispering very angrily about something. "Hey what's going on?" Dominic asks curiously. "Dom!.umm we were just.umm" Mia stutters out. "Whats wrong?" Dominic says in a deep serious voice. "Vince! Leon!" "Listen man.uh Tracey got a lift with that Jeremy guy after the cops showed up." "What!" Dominic says in a low pissed off tone. "Dom. The cops were chasing them, and he crashed his car in to a concrete wall." Vince says quickly. "What the fuck!" Dominic says shouting now "is she ok? Where is she?" "She said she was fine, and she went upstairs to bed.it looked like she got a pretty big hit to the head though." Leon explained. "I'm gonna go check on her." And Dominic storms up the stairs. He knocks on her bedroom door and he receives no reply. He softly opens the door and can see her in bed asleep, he watches her for a few minutes and then closes the door. Tracey then opens her eyes, as she is still wide-awake I don't want to listen to him yelling at me right now.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It is 8:30 the next morning. Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Letty are at the garage. Mia is at the restaurant. The rest of the team found out what happened to Tracey last night and no one wants to be in the house when Dominic sees her. Tracey wakes up suddenly, as every time she breathes she receives a sharp pain in her ribs. "Ahh" she cries to herself as she begins to remember the previous nights details. She walks very slowly and stiffly down the stairs to the lounge room. There is nobody to be found and she walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she spots Dominic sitting outside on the picnic table reading a car magazine. She takes a slow breath and walks out the back door to Dominic, subconsciously cradling an arm around her damaged ribs.  
  
Dominic hears her walk through the door "Hey" He says in a dead tone, without even looking up from his magazine. "Hi" Tracey replies as she slowly staggers over to him. "I heard about what happened last night! You alright" he says in his serious deep tone, whilst still flicking through his magazine and not once looking up at her. "Yeah." She replies as she moves to sit next to him, ".I'll." and she groans with pain, and clutches her ribs as she sits down. ".Live." She finishes. Dominic is still pretending to read his magazine but he glances at her slightly, while she isn't looking as he hears the pain in her voice. "I thought I told you never to get in a car with that idiot." He says his voice raising with anger. Tracey rolls her eyes "Like I said last night. There wasn't a lot of time to consider my options, I'm sorry if I didn't stand there and think about all of the things you've told me not to do." she pauses and takes a painful breath ".the cops were already there! But that's right you knew that! Cause you were already on your way out!" she states angrily. Dominic looks up from his magazine and stares at her sternly "The guy can't drive! But I guess he proved my point last night, hey!" he lectures. Tracey stands precariously still clutching her ribs. She takes a step forward and all of a sudden cries out in pain and doubles over, falling to her knees. Dominic jumps off the table and runs to Tracey with a worried look on his face. He bobs down beside her and grabs her arm offering her support. "Tracey! What's wrong?." he asks with fear in his voice. Tracey attempts to get up, and Dominic helps her stand and places one of his big strong-arms around her shoulders to steady her on her feet. He looks at her and notices that she is very pail, and shaking. "Nothing!" Tracey replies her voice shaking. Dominic reaches in to his pockets and pulls out his car keys, and begins to lead Tracey toward his red Mazda RX7 parked in the driveway. Tracey stops suddenly and looks at Dom confused. "Get in the car! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Dom states sternly. Tracey pulls away from him and walks toward the house. "Dom! I said I was fine!" she yells over her shoulder and disappears inside. Dominic is left standing in the driveway with a pissed look on his face. Why the hell is she always so stubborn?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
That night the entire team is hanging out in the backyard having a BBQ. Dom is cooking, and Leon and Jesse are talking to him. Mia is talking to Brian, and Vince and Letty are looking under the hood of a car. Tracey is setting the table, she is moving very stiff and slow, and she is very pale. Jesse watches Tracey for a few minutes and whispers to Dominic "Man she doesn't look to good..." Motioning to Tracey ".I seriously reckon she should see a doctor." Dom turns to watch Tracey and he sees her grab her waist and wince in pain. He turns to Jesse and Leon "Yeah well, she refused to go this morning.but if she doesn't look better by late tonight I'm taking her to the hospital, and I don't care if I have to carry her to the car and strap her in myself!" Dom whispers back seriously. Leon looked at Dom and whispered back "Well I think that's the only way to get her to." he was interrupted by a crash at the picnic table they all turned to see what it was.  
  
They saw Tracey doubled over, clutching at her waist. Dom ran over to her "Tracey?" he questioned. "What's wrong?" Leon asked, coming over to see what happened. Tracey was breathing erratically, as she pulled up her singlet top. They saw large dark bruises over her ribs, as well as her abdomen.  
  
" Dom!? It hurts." she managed before she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Tracey!!" Leon and Dom yelled at the same time.  
  
"Oh shit, Tracey!" Dom yelled, kneeling by her side. "Her pulse is weak," Leon said, panicking as he pressed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse.  
  
"We gotta get her to a hospital. Now!!" Dom boomed, scooping Tracey up in his arms, and running towards the car.  
  
"I'll drive," Leon said voicing his agreement, grabbing his keys, and running after Dom, only stopping to grab a blanket from the living room.  
  
The Supra roared to life, and Leon sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic, towards the county hospital. He screeched to a stop in the emergency ambulance bay, getting annoyed glares from the nurses on smoke break in front of the hospital. The car had barely stopped and Dom was already out, and storming into the hospital.  
  
"My sister needs help, NOW!" Dom roared. Sending nervous patients fluttering, an elderly nurse came up to him, directing him towards an empty stretcher where he gently laid Tracey down..  
  
"What's her name?" The nurse asked checking her vitals  
  
"Tracey" Dom answered his voice filled with worry.  
  
"What happened?" The nurse ran around filling out a chart, looking Tracey over, seeing the bruises creeping out from under her top.  
  
"I don't know. We heard a crash, so we went to check on her and next thing I know, she's showing us these bruises and passed out on the floor." Dom explained running a hand over his stubbled head, standing back helplessly.  
  
"Is she on any medication? Does she have a history of this happening?"  
  
"No, this has never happened before. And she isn't on anything, she was in a car accident last night" Dom explained as the nurse headed out and into the bright hall.  
  
"How many hours ago" The nurse asked as she headed towards a doctor, practically running.  
  
"I dunno, " Dom said frightened.  
  
"It was about 24 hours ago," Leon said coming up to them.  
  
"Oh dear." The nurse said, breaking into a sprint. "Doctor we have an unconscious female in trauma bed two, with serious haemorrhaging. Vitals are low and irregular, she's got a lot of bruising across her abdomen." The nurse continued running off Tracey's stats as they headed back to where Tracey lay unconscious.  
  
"We need to get her to OR stat. Have a transfusion ready. Looks like serious internal bruising, ok lets move." The doctor yelled, as they began wheeling her towards the elevator. Dom and Leon tried to follow them, but the nurse stopped them.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't go. You are going to have to wait in the waiting room. We'll let you know as soon as we know something." She said gently, leading the two distraught men to the waiting room. "Now I need one of you to fill out these forms. And is there anybody you can call?" She asked as she handed them a clipboard. They nodded dumbly to her, to which she nodded and turned on her heel and walked out.  
  
"I'll get the forms, call the house and let them know what's up." Dom instructed tears in his eyes. Leon sniffled, and went outside to make the phone call. *****************  
  
Twenty minutes later, Letty burst through the double doors leading to the waiting area, where a nurse jumped in her path.  
  
"I'm here for Toretto." Letty told the nurse briskly before pushing past her, seeing Leon and Dom sitting in the stiff, plastic orange chairs. Letty was followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Whats up ?" Vince asked.  
  
"Do we know anything yet?" Jesse questioned the frazzled men.  
  
"How is she?" Mia added, all the questions pouring out of the now frazzled team.  
  
"You all cant be here." The nurse said briskly, getting annoyed at the shouting team, who was ignoring her. "Are you all family?" The nurse demanded, cutting into the noise, making the team turn and face her.  
  
"Yes we are." Letty said, walking right in front of her, arms crossed against her chest, glaring down at the nurse. The nurse's mouth snapped shut, and she turned curtly on her heel and stamped out of the waiting room, muttering curses.  
  
"Hey man, you want some coffee?" Leon offered, to which Dom could only nod. "Alright, I'll go see what the cafeteria offers." He patted his shoulder, and turned down the hall.  
  
"I'll help yah, " Jesse offered, running after him, not comfortable with hospitals  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Several hours later, the team sat around the waiting room. Jesse and Leon flipping through some magazines laying on the table. Vince paced the small hall, until everyone yelled at him to stop. Dom leaned against the wall, Letty leaning beside him, stroking his shoulders absently, starring at the tile pattern on the floor. Brian sat hunched over in a chair, holding his half full, cold, styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands, staring off into space. Mia was beside Brian leaning on him with her eyes closed. The room was eerily quiet, except for the periodic turning on and off of the fan in the pop machine, and the clicking of nurses heels on the floor. The creek of the door startled everyone, and they all jumped up to hear the news.  
  
The doctor's face was grim, and his green scrubs were splattered with blood, he pulled down his face mask, and pulled back the paper surgical cap he wore. "How is she?" Dom asked finally, causing everyone to unconsciously take a breath.  
  
"She lost a lot of blood, and this is very traumatic to the body, especially one already in shock." He paused and nobody moved, not even blinking. "I was able to stop the haemorrhaging."  
  
"Get to the point already doc!" Vince yelled, exasperated, and on the point of breaking.  
  
"Her spleen had ruptured so we were forced to remove it. She also tore her liver and she has several broken ribs." The doctor spoke. "Is she gonna be ok?" Dom pressed the doctor. The doctor glanced down at the floor before meeting their eyes. "She is going to be fine. She is stable, and sleeping in her room." Everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet." The doctor warned cutting into their celebration. " Tracey will need several weeks of bed rest, and then she should try to keep quiet, and stay off her feet as much as possible, and not lift anything, or her broken ribs may puncture a lung. Any stress could cause her liver to tear further, resulting in haemorrhaging, and an incredible list of difficulties. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded to the doctor.  
  
"Can we see her?" Dom asked  
  
"Sure, but only for a few minutes and not all together, she has been through a lot, and needs her rest." The doctor stated.  
  
"Thank you Doctor. " Dom said, shaking his hand. The doctor nodded, and wearily headed down the hall to get cleaned up.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It has been two weeks since she had the operation. Dom had phoned Vince and asked him to pick Tracey up from the hospital because his car had got a flat tyre along the way. "Jesus Christ, put me down Vince." Tracey shouted as Vince carried her up the stairs to her room in Dom's house. " I can walk, you know?!" She whined as he continued his way up the stairs.  
  
"No, you can't. Well you can but you're not supposed to. You know what the doctor said." Vince stated firmly, as he kicked open the door to her room.  
  
"Yah, yah, yah." Tracey said as he lowered her onto the bed.  
  
"Now stay there, I'm just going to go get you so magazines and books to look at while you're stuck up here. Hey this will at least give you a chance to catch up on your work." She nodded her head and smiled sweetly at him, as he ducked out of the room. Tracey waited until she could no longer hear Vince's footsteps on the stairs, before swinging her legs over the bed to get up. The bed springs squeaked as she stood up, she was just about to walk when the door swung open.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Dom boomed, arms crossed against his massive chest, staring at her with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Just to get something." Tracey said, batting her eyelashes at him, feigning her best innocent-who-me look at him.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now get your ass back in bed Tracey!" His voice harsh, but Tracey could see the love and concern behind the gruff tone.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Vince asked, coming back in the room, just as Tracey hopped back on the bed.  
  
"No everything is fine." Dom stated, with a pointed glare to Tracey to keep her in place. Tracey flopped back against the pillows, arms crossed against her chest, pouting defeated. 


End file.
